Brown Eyed Lovers
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: I Stink at Summary's just trust me its a cute smexy Finchel Story


Brown Eyed Lovers M verision

Rachel and Finn have been dating for a good while now and he was always busy with teaching Glee club and doing practices for Nationals. He was finally coming to visit Rachel in New York after a long couple of months of being away and he couldn't wait to be back with Rachel. He missed the smell of her hair, the sound of her heartbeat when they laid together in bed and her laugh when she made a funny joke about one of the glee kids or any other teacher in the school. He got into his car and rushed to the airport and got the first flight to New York.

A few hours later he touched down in New York at JFK and got into a rental car and rushed home under the speed limit to avoid cops pulling him over. He arrived home and Rachel heard the door buzzer buzz and she looked out the window and saw that Finn had returned home. She opened the door and let him in and she ran to him in the hallway and he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. "Hello love so glad to be back in your arms again." "Same here Finn I've missed you so much how was Nationals?" "It was great we won first place again." "That is amazing I knew you guys could do it!" "So it's still early so I was thinking of heading out for dinner tonight and taking you on a night on the town." "Ok I need to get changed I've been cleaning the house al day so its nice and clean for when you came home."

"Aww well you deserve a nice time out with me so to take a shower and get dressed and we will head out here shortly just let me unpack." Rachel ran back inside the house and headed into their bedroom and got out a dress and hung it up on the door and headed into the bathroom and took a shower while singing one of Finn's songs that he sang in Glee Club. Finn laughed and said, "She is silly." Finn was unpacking and put everything away and in his pocket he put a small box inside his pocket. Tonight he finally wanted to tie the knot with Rachel they have been together for a long time now and he wanted Rachel to himself until his dying breath.

Rachel walked into the room and wrapped her arms around Finn. He sighed into her embrace and leaned down and kissed her head. "You ready to go" he asked? "Yes I am where are we going?" "That is for me to know and for you to find out." Rachel laughed, "Ok then." So they headed to his favorite pub in town called The Twin Shamrock Pub. "Oh this place looks lovely" said Rachel. "Yeah I go in here all the time I visit New York I have sang in here at night."

They walked in and the manger said, "Well hello their Finn." "Hey they're Steve." "How have you been haven't seen you in here for a while?" "Well I've been busy with Glee Club back in Ohio I am helping Mr. Schue." "Oh wow well glad to have you here with us tonight and who may this find lass be?" "Oh this is my girlfriend Rachel." Hello Rachel" said Steve as he took her hand and kissed it. Rachel blushed and said, "You sure are the charmer Steve." "I try" he said with a laugh. "So let me get you guys a table." Steve grabbed two menus and said follow me. They followed Steve to a table and said, "Jim will be with you to take your order for drinks and when you're ready to order food." Ok thanks Steve said Finn. Jim walked over and said "hello guys what can I get to drink for you two?" Finn said, "I'll take a Guinness." Rachel ordered a Strawberry Shake. Ok coming right up Jim said. Ok thank you they both said.

A few minutes later Jim came back with their drinks and asked, "Did you deiced what you would like to eat?" "Yes we both deiced to share a pizza." "Our pub pizza is the best in town." "Ooh cant wait to try it" said Rachel. "I'll be right back with the pizza give it like twenty minutes." "So Finn how did Nationals go?" "It was great saw a lot of people we knew and sang a lot of new songs for everybody." "That's good" said Rachel. "We are even thinking of making a Glee Club cd together I was going to ask if you would like to sing a song with me like old times back in High School." "Sure what song did you have in mind?" "I was thinking of an update version of Summer Nights." "Ooh I love that song sure I'd love to." Good" as he kissed her hand.

Jim came back with the pizza and they digged in "this pizza is great" said Rachel. "Yeah I know they always have the best pizza in town" said Finn. After finishing off the pizza they were stuffed. Jim came back over and asked, "How was everything?" "It was great Jim" said Finn and Rachel. "Great glad you liked it." Finn paid and they said goodbye to Steve and headed off to the next place where Finn was taking Rachel for their night on the town. "So where are we going next?" Finn pulled out two tickets from his pocket and showed them to Rachel. Rachel gasped out they were two tickets to see the musical cats. Rachel said, "Oh I can't wait." "Well let's go the show starts in a half and hour." They headed into the car and drove off to the theater

They arrived at the theater and parked and headed inside and found their seats. Finn got them front row seats it was great Rachel was never this close for any show she was so happy she held onto Finn's hand the whole time for the show. The show was great lots of fun music and dancing and everything. After the show the actor's came out and took photos and everything it was a great time.

"Ok we got one more place to go" so back into the car and they headed to the last place on Finn's list. The last place on his list was the park. There was a private beach that he rented out so Finn got the key to the gate and he unlocked it and they went in and headed by beach that was by the park they headed by the water. It was cold but it felt good on Rachel's feet from walking. Finn joined her standing in the water. They walked back by the sand and started to walk down the beach to small little gazebo. Finn took her in and they sat on a bench inside for a little bit. Rachel cuddled up to Finn and laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and watching the stars up and said "Finn your star is still up there I look at it every night when you were in Ohio." He smiled and said, "It will always shine for you." Rachel saw a shooting star and she made a wish she closed her eyes and made the wish.

Finn spoke up "Rachel I have something I want to ask you." "What's that?" He got up and reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. "I know I tried this back in high school and it didn't work out that good so now this time its for real Rachel Berry would you please make mea very happy man and become Ms. Hudson?" "Oh Finn of course I will!" Finn got up and put the ring on her finger and scooped her up and hugged and kissed her. They headed back home. Rachel couldn't keep her hands off her now once boyfriend but now her new husband. She grabbed Finn's hand and let him into their bedroom.

Rachel pulled off Finn's shirt and Finn unbuttons her dress and they are both standing topless. Rachel runs her hands over his chest and feels each breath and his heart beating under her palm beating only for her in this lovely steamy moment. Finn strips of his pants and he runs a hand up a down Rachel's leg running his fingers over her middle feeling how wet she is for him. Stop teasing Rachel breathed out. Finn laughs evilly and pulls down her paintes and pulls off his boxers. Now both naked he brings her over to the bed and gently lay her down. He gets on top of her and he runs his fingers over her breast making her moan out his name and say please Finn go in me I want to feel you inside me. He says ok and poses himself at her core and slowly enters her. She moans out his name witch each inch going in once fully inside her he stalls inside for a few seconds letting her feel the pulsing of his dick inside her. Rachel says I have missed this love take me away. Finn starts up a rhythm going in and out at a slow place making music with each breath. Rachel moans out while he picks up his speed and she latches her mouth on Finn's neck on his pulse point and sucks it feeling it beat under her lips. With that her speed picks up and Finn licks one of her nipples running a hand though her hair.

With that Rachel cant hold it in and she says baby I'm about to. Finn says me to love as Rachel snakes a hand down and runs her hands across his balls he growls out and that does it Finn blows his seed into her feeling his warm spill into her and she cant help but cry out his name and shakes while she orgasms and out of breath. She lays her head on his shoulder and catches her breath while Finn pulls out of her and lies down. Rachel lies down next to him and lays her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat return to a normal beat.

I love you said Finn. I love you to as she kissed him. A few more minutes go by and Finn relaxed into her arms and then fell asleep. Rachel falls asleep to the soft beat of Finn's heart and Neil falls into a deep sleep to the sound of Rachel's breathing.

A few months go by and Rachel and Finn have a wonderful wedding in Lima at the church. Everybody came the Glee Club and Finn's mom and Burt and some rest of his family and Rachel's dad's came and the rest of her family that could make it.

Nine months later Rachel and Finn had a beautiful baby boy named Nick James Hudson


End file.
